Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin (born September 11, 1998) is the flamboyant baby prodigy and the British youngest child of Peter and Lois Griffin and younger brother to Chris and Meg Griffin. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. He has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", up until "Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal", where he celebrated his second birthday, an episode that aired a mere 15 years later. Throughout his trials and tribulations on the show, Stewie has gone through character development and derailment. Stewie became less murderous and vile in later seasons at the same time he became more openly bisexual. He has also become oblivious to sex and everything about it, despite him having full knowledge of the concept in earlier seasons of the show. Yet, throughout all of this, he his main character has remained the same. He is the most popular and favorited character among fans, even surpassing the show's main character, Peter Griffin. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Biography Birth Stewie was born on September 11, 1998 to Lois and Peter Griffin. His birth has been shown multiple times in the series, via cutaway gags and canonical scenes, all of which with varying narratives. The first time we see Stewie's birth is in a flashback in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", where a doctor discovers a map of Europe in Lois' vagina, shortly after delivering Stewie. In "Play it Again, Brian", Stewie details to Brian how wide Lois' vagina was by illustrating him a story of how he literally walked right out of there, while twirling a cane when he was born and suggests that her vagina's width was mostly because of her previous child, Chris being so large, that he must have stretched it out. In "Ocean's Three and a Half", Peter said that he didn't watch when any of his kids were born, despite him clearly being shown watching their births in all other episodes. In "Chris Cross", a cutaway gag showed that when Stewie was born, he was expected to be born with a twin, named Dave Griffin. However, the doctor pulled out a coffin, implying that Stewie had killed his twin brother in the womb. In "Yug Ylimaf", a full-fledged scene features the birth of Stewie Griffin. In this episode, time goes backwards because Brian broke Stewie's Time Machine and Stewie is taken back to the womb. Dr. Hartman is shown as the delivering doctor and the entire family is present. When time starts moving forward again, Brian asks if Stewie is okay, but Meg asks him who Stewie is. Shortly afterwards, Lois wonders what to name the baby and Meg says that she likes Brian's idea, "Stewie", which is apparently how Stewie got his name. This makes no sense in context, however, since Brian gave him this name in an alternate timeline. In "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph", Peter tells the story of The Nativity Scene and all of the characters are played by characters of the show. Lois assumes the role of The Virgin Mary and Stewie plays the role of Baby Jesus being born of her. This is in no way associated with the actual birth of Stewie, as these are the imaginary biblical versions of the characters, taking part in a completely different, non-canonical story. In "Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal", Stewie mentioned that he was born on September 11th, 1999 and that he celebrated his 2nd birthday, by hijacking airplanes and destroying the World Trade Center. This episode took place in 2017, yet he was still 2 years old in the episode. In "Pawtucket Pete", Lois said that Peter was absent for the births of all three of the kids and Stewie added that he was perfectly happy with his life, until he met his dad. Because of the every changing stories of his birth, the more information that's provided about the subject, the less information we truly know. The only things that remain static about his birth are the date and obviously, his family. Dr. Hartman is also established as Stewie's delivering doctor in later episodes, despite him not being used in the show's earlier seasons. Rather, a generic, unnamed doctor appears in his place, but the presence of these other doctors can be justified as simple "Early Installment Weirdness" at best. Infancy Stewie Griffin is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, an upper-class British accent and an ambiguous sexual orientation. He refers to Peter often as 'The Fat man' and his mother by her given name, Lois Because he thinks He doesn't Have Parents. Seth MacFarlne has described him as "an evil Rex Harrison". Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant (who is also his teddy bear) Rupert. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" Age Stewie Griffin was 0 years old, until the episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", which featured his first birthday. He continued to be 1 year old, until the episode "Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal", which featured his second birthday. This episode happened a whopping 15 seasons after the episode, featuring his first birthday. As is the case with numerous cartoon characters, with no exception to this show, Stewie has remained the same age for multiple years, despite this being impossible if the timeline were being looked at from a consistent standpoint. For example, Stewie's established birthday is in 1998, but there have been many episodes that have been specifically mentioned to take place many years later, such as "New Kidney in Town", which could not have taken place any earlier than 2009, due to the fact that Barack Obama was president in this episode. This would make Stewie 11 or 12 years old, from a realistic standpoint, but he was still a one-year old baby. "Trump Guy", which had to have taken place in 2016 or later, given that it featured Donald Trump as president. Logically, this would make Stewie 18 years old but this was clearly not the case as we did not see young adult Stewie walking around in the episode. We just saw his 2 year old self. Another example would be in "Finders Keepers", where it was bluntly stated that the year was 2013, which would make Stewie at least 15. Of course, Stewie was still 1 year old in the episode. This phenomenon is never explained as again, this is the case with most cartoon characters. Killing Lois Ever since he was born and perhaps before then, Stewie has had a fixation on killing Lois and has made a plentiful number of murder attempts on her, all to no avail. Despite his constant failures of killing that one specific target, Stewie has been proven to be easily successful at killing other random people, without breaking a sweat. Sexuality The Gay Side of Stewie Stewie is seemingly a closet bisexual. Continuous jokes during the series involves Stewie and homosexuality. Stewie has also been seen frequently flirting with male characters in the series. Still, he has seemed attracted to female characters. The more realistic situations this is, whenever the character of Stewie interest involves is of his age involves girls. Some rare times Stewie showed repulse of homosexuality. Also, in several occasions Stewie showed interest in Brian. Stewie has some kind of romantic or sexual fantasy involving his stuffed toy, Rupert. Stewie sees him as an athletic man with a teddy bear's head. Stewie had several times referred to him as gay. In "Excellence in Broadcasting", Stewie accidentally discovers masturbation, and begins to fantasize about being tied to his crib while a muscular Brian and Rupert kiss. In "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" he said that he didn't really like women and thought it would be interesting if it turned out he was gay. In a canceled episode named "Queer Is Stewie?", he came out of the closet. This never saw the light of day due to the show's cancellation. The episode was later redone and expanded to have Stewie finding his future self. Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, has stated in an interview that "He originally began as this diabolical villain, but then we delved into the idea of his confused sexuality. We all feel that Stewie is almost certainly gay, and he’s in the process of figuring it out for himself. We haven’t ever really locked into it because we get a lot of good jokes from both sides, but we treat him oftentimes as if we were writing a gay character."2 Stewie's side of his bisexual nature changes from episode to episode. For example, in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" he was gay, and in "Dammit Janet!" he is straight. Sometimes he shows signs of both in one episode like "Ocean's Three and a Half" and "Family Gay." Seth MacFarlane has speculated that when Stewie grows up, he will ultimately become either a homosexual or a repressed, unhappy heterosexual.3 Seth would later retract that statement pointing out that being a cartoon character, can be neither straight nor gay.4 In "The Thin White Line", Stewie sings to a ship full of sailors: "Well, despite your point of view I can thrill a girl or two- But I'd rather get it on with you!" Also there is a quote after escaping the cops, while dressed as a girl in "Boys Do Cry" Brian: How you holding up Stewie? Stewie: Umm, I feel right Brian, I feel right. There is also a scene in "Deep Throats" that suggests he's attracted to Brian. He makes a similar drunken admission in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. In the same episode he asks Brian to shave his "coin purse". He even tried to trick Brian into having sex with him, in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)". He has also kissed Brian several times on the show. In "No Meals on Wheels", he is tricked by Brian into yelling "Yahtzee" and he does it in a feminine way. In "No Chris Left Behind" he says he hopes to join a group of gay men. In "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", Stewie had a panic about having cancer, and wanted to have his list of things to be done before he died to be completed. One of those things was to learn how to ballroom dance with Brian. In that part, Stewie dressed himself in a pink dress and ear-rings. After they have danced for a while, Stewie whispers, "I love you." to Brian. In "Love, Blactually", Stewie sucks his finger after "accidentally" putting it into Brian's mouth. In "420", Brian asks if Stewie can give him a sample of his pee to trick Joe, who wanted to use the sample to check if Brian was smoking marijuana. Stewie looks very happy to accomplish Brian's request, and even gets naked to do it. In "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" he and Brian were hypnotized into kissing each other, but doesn't remember even though he says he tasted crotch. In "Saving Private Brian", he and Brian kiss to get kicked out of the army. Then while kissing another gay man who happens to be an officer comes up to them and says, Gay man: "Any room for one more?" Stewie: "Hell yeah!" In "The Former Life of Brian", Stewie develops a strong crush on Brian's son Dylan: Dylan: Stewie, why are you naked? Stewie: Oh, just a little something I do around here once a week called naked tea party. Got my teacup here, now all I need is a teabag. That something that interests you my friend? Dylan: You're weird. Stewie: And you're attractive; now take your fucking pants off! In "We Love You, Conrad" Stewie, revealed his alter ego, Desiree. Showing that he had many boyfriends including one named Lee. In "Chick Cancer", during the ending credits, Stewie said that he could totally get into being gay. In "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" he is asked if he is queer to which he replies "probably". In "Three Kings" Stewie takes the role of Annie Wilkes in which he shows strong sexual attraction to Brian who he fondled. In "Screwed the Pooch", he says he likes to go to disco themed gay bars to relax. Similar hints are given during other episodes. In "Family Gay", when he tells Brian about the straight camp, a place where gay people go to become straight, he shows him a folder about it. When Brian notices that it's dated last year, Stewie looks uncomfortable and says that it was just something that he found in the street. In "Patriot Games", he becomes sexually aroused after seeing Tom Brady showering. In "FOX-y Lady" he eats a phallus-like banana and enjoys it. In "Stewie Kills Lois" before he begins to board Peter and Lois's cruise ship, he says to Brian, "An hour from now I'll be surrounded by sea men (Semen). Sperm whales and sea men." He then notices a bird and says, "Oooh, a swallow." In "Road to the Multiverse" Brian and Stewie arrive in a universe full of gays and he says "Love it". He also goes to a universe where everyone has two heads and it shows him kissing himself. In "Ocean's Three and a Half" Stewie confesses his attraction to Bryan Adams at the end. In "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" Stewie's crib rolls out the door and on the lawn and the sprinklers come on showering him and he says "Mmm-hmmm Shia, Give me what you got." Stewie has a horrified reaction to seeing the online video 2 girls, 1 cup in "Back to the Woods", but after the initial shock starts wondering if there is a video of two guys doing the same thing, eventually suggesting Brian to look it up. In "Road to Germany", Stewie was flying a plane and made some odd gestures at a passing pilot. However when the pilot had his shirt off and was rubbing his nipple, Stewie looked stunned as if he had gone too far. Also, when asked what qualified him to fly, his response included a notation of being homosexual. When Peter starts collecting horse sperm in "Family Gay", he warns the family that some refrigerator containers contain sperm instead of milk. Stewie stops for a moment and looks at his cereal, then slowly continues to eat. In "Brian & Stewie", Stewie told Brian to lick his diaper clean and to lick his ass, and especially wanted Brian to lick his ass, and later admitted he loved him. In "Death Lives", Lois ties Stewie to a flag pole, and while she was dragging him up, his bottom dragged against the side of the pole, at which he tells Lois to go slower and that he must do it again while no one was watching. In "Baby Not On Board" he is horrified at the sight of a nude woman's vagina in a pornographic magazine, even seizing a machine gun, firing upon and obliterating the offending publication. Later in the episode he admits to disabling the parental lock on the TV and watching "so much porn." In "Internal Affairs", when Peter fights with Ernie the Giant Chicken Stewie is seen on his return pad from his time machine stating he saw Woodrow Wilson naked. In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", Lois comes down stairs to a dark living room. Believing it is Peter, she takes off her robe, asking if he is' 'ready for his Valentine's gift', she turns on the lights sees Stewie on the couch. He then responds that 'he is ready for therapy'. Later, Brian asserts that Stewie is more of a woman than all of his previous dates which Stewie assembled to confront him as to why their relationships failed. The Straight Side of Stewie There are also many references to him being straight, as seen in "Dammit Janet!", where he falls in love with a female toddler. Stewie is shown to hate gay people in some episodes like "Road to Rhode Island" where he asks why everyone comes out to him, and in "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington" he says "not ass you pervert save it for the interns". Stewie has twice had a relationship with another young toddler/beauty queen named Olivia. He also became sexually aroused while watching the female cheerleaders undress. Stewie also came close to having sex with Connie DiMico in "McStroke". In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, his older self had sex with a girl named Fran for 8 seconds - then cried for 40 minutes. Stewie also became furious when he discovered that his future self was a virgin. At first sight, Stewie was also instantly attracted to Jillian. He is also easily annoyed by Jasper, Brian's gay cousin. Stewie falls in love with his babysitter in "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter". In "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" he complains that there was not a single female baby in Asiantown. Also, in "Ocean's Three and a Half", Stewie falls madly in love with Susie Swanson, the Swanson's new baby, and tries to impress her with a song but by the time the episode was over he had lost interest in her only to fall in love with Bryan Adams. Stewie also has a gag in the series where he throws "Sexy Parties" that involve many women in tight and revealing outfits. Overall, these scenes indicate that Stewie is clueless as for what "sexy" means, but rather imagines parties suited for toddlers: laughing, running around a-la-Benny Hill or playing Red Light, Green Light. In "Mr. Saturday Knight", Stewie was at a funeral and was looking at all the girls and was counting which female babies he would "do" or "wouldn't do". In "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" he enjoys watching a group of female cheerleaders undressing. In "Blind Ambition", in a cutaway, he tries to check out female babies with his pimped up big wheel in the playground. In "Family Gay" he quoted "Homosexuality is wrong". In "Go, Stewie, Go!", Stewie falls in love with his co-star, Julie. He announces "BILF" (Baby I'd like to fuck) at the approach of a female infant in "And I'm Joyce Kinney". Stewie falls for Penelope in "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie", believing he has found his soul mate. Despite a major fight over Brian, Stewie gets a kiss and a smile from Penelope after defeating her. He notes he will tell his friends he "banged" her. In Valentine's Day in Quahog", Stewie falls for an infant Lois, but becomes violently ill after learning who she is. Sexual resolution In "Send in Stewie, Please", he comes out as bisexual, but also considered himself "fluid," being attracted to either gender at a given time. Future In a possible future, seen in "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" he has a 9 to 5 job at Quahog Circuit Shack at 35 years old. He never had sex, killed Lois or took over the world. However, this may have been averted by younger Stewie's intervention. Appearance Stewie is a short, tubby, baby with an abnormally shaped head. His head sort of looks like a football. He has 9 strands of black hair that are combed over his head from front to back. His eyes are big and round and far apart. He wears a yellow shirt and red overalls and light blue shoes. Personality Stewie was formerly an evil, maniacal baby, bent on doing villainous deeds such as taking over the world and trying to kill his mother. He was an evil genius, who used his brain for plotting and scheming and building torture devices and weapons of mass destruction. He was also very well-spoken and had a very wide range of vocabulary, using advanced, eloquent sentences in everyday life. Overtime, Stewie started to become more close to terms with his sexuality, starting to show more signs of being attracted to people of the male gender as time went by. He eventually became very attached with this and started to identify as an open bisexual, but liking men a lot more than women, though he had never explicitly mentioned it. He started to act very flamboyant and proud of his sexuality when he did. As he did this, he became less of an evil genius and eventually just stopped trying to take over the world and kill Lois and sort of just started acting like a regular human being. Even still, he still made a lot of snarky, sarcastic comments about his family and still expresses a lot of slight toward Lois. Relationships Family *'Brian Griffin' - Stewie is frenemies with Brian. As far back as can be traced, Stewie and Brian would insult each other and there was no telling who would get the drop on who at the end of the episode. Their relationship was deeply explored in "Brian and Stewie", when they were both locked in a bank vault together for an entire weekend. Stewie cares about Brian deep down and doesn't want to disappoint him, as revealed in "A Lot Going on Upstairs". *'Lois Griffin' - Stewie hates Lois and wants to kill her. Over the course of the series, more prominently in the earlier seasons, Stewie has made numerous murder attempts on her, all of which have, in one way or the other, failed. Stewie's murder attempts on Lois hit their epitome in the episode "Stewie Kills Lois", when he finally shot her to death on a boat. In "Lois Kills Stewie", it was revealed that Lois managed to survive the attack and that she came back for revenge on Stewie, finally killing him. This was later revealed to all be a simulation that Stewie was creating for himself, to test what would happen if he really did kill Lois. This taught him not to kill her, however many episodes afterwards would show him making murder attempts on her once again. Although, this element was noticeably less common in the following episodes. *'Chris Griffin' - *'Meg Griffin' - *'Peter Griffin' - *'Vinny Filipeli' - Friends *'Susie Swanson' - *'Rallo Tubbs' - *'George' - *'Hudson' - *'Yousief' - *'Frank Sinatra Jr.' - Enemies *'Bertram' - *'James Woods' - Others *'Miss Tammy' - *'Glenn Quagmire' - *'Cleveland Brown' - *'Joe Swanson' - Inventions Stewie's Inventions * "Death Has a Shadow" - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. * "Death Has a Shadow" - Laser Gun disguised as a sandwich - used as another attempt to kill Lois. * "I Never Met the Dead Man" - Weather Device - Used to control the world's weather and destroy broccoli. * "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. * "Mind Over Murder" - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. * "The Story on Page One" - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. * "Brian Does Hollywood" - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. * "Emission Impossible" - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: **Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. **Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer in all the Star Trek series. * "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. * "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" - The little super villain makes a hovering drill machine to kill Lois, but it fails. * "Patriot Games" - Stewie Invents his own version of the M2 Flamethrower, it is smaller, and it is blue, and works to a deadly and very painful level. * "Sibling Rivalry" - Stewie gets into a war with his sibling, Bertram which involves his personal fleet of Stealth Bomber Jets. * Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Created robot lookalikes of himself and Brian so they could leave and find his real father - Stewie's was believable but Brian's reflected what Stewie thought of him. They reappear in "Road to Rupert" and "Road to the North Pole". * "Road to Rupert" - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler, so he can get his teddy bear Rupert back. * "Stewie Kills Lois" - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. * "Lois Kills Stewie" - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. * "Road to Germany" - Stewie created another time machine which Mort was mislead and thought it was a restroom. * "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" - Using blue prints he received at a Star Trek convention, he made a transporter to beam the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation into his room, to ask them a few questions. * "Road to the Multiverse" - He built a multiverse traveler. * "Quagmire's Baby" - Clone machine to create deformed clones of himself and Brian named Bitch-Stewie and Bitch-Brian. * "The Big Bang Theory" - Inadvertently causes the creation of the Universe. * "Roads to Vegas" - Stewie builds a teleportation device that allows him and Brian to travel to Las Vegas, but instead creates duplicates of them at the destination. * "A Lot Going On Upstairs" - Stewie builds a Digital Dream Interface to allow Brian to enter his dreams and help him with a monster. * "Switch the Flip" - Stewie creates his Particle Interchange Transport, allowing him to swap bodies with Brian. * "Big Trouble in Little Quahog" - Stewie makes a shrink ray to get revenge on Brian for teasing him about being short. Quotes *"Victory is mine!" *"What the deuce?!" *"What the devil do you mean?" *"Who the hell do you think you are?" *"What the hell, man?" *"Blast!" *"Damn you, vile woman!" *"I say" *"What the hell?!" *"Damn you all!" *”love you” *"You suck!" *"This calls for a sexy party!" *"Do you know what it's time for? A sexy party!" *"What the HELL do you think you are doing!?" *"You bastards!" *"I made a Darth Doodie." *"I sithed my pants." *"My diaper has gone over to the Dark side." *"I don't sweat, you bring it on! B---h! Now how you gonna act?" *"Give me my money!" *"I am going to kick your ass." *"Te mato perro feo. ¿Me entiendes estúpido? ¡Tu eres un imbecil, te odio! odio!" ("I am going to kill you, ugly dog. Do you understand me, stupid? You are an imbecile, I hate you! I hate you!") *"My god, look at you fat bastards. I bet you can't find your own penis." *"Can I possibly speak with someone who didn't come to this country on a floating door?" *"It's like she's f---ing five!" *"I'd freaking drop her ass." *"And it's not so much I want to kill her, it's just I don't want her to be alive anymore." *"Look at Julie, Brian. She's absolutely beautiful." *"If anybody's gonna take that b---h down, it's gonna be me." *"Damn you!" Employment History Stewie's had many jobs, though they were all just one-off jokes, or one-episode charades. Nice Commercial diver in "A Fish out of Water" Fat person follower with a tuba in "No Chris Left Behind" McBurgertown employee in "Baby Not On Board" Big Pete's House of Munch cook in "No Meals on Wheels" Psychiatrist in "No Meals on Wheels" Co-host of Dingo and the Baby radio show in "Mother Tucker Soldier in United States Army in "Saving Private Brian" Paper Boy in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" Airport employee in Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure Cast member of the American version of Jolly Farm Revue in "Go, Stewie, Go!" Quahog Circuit Shack employee in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" Santa Claus in "Road to the North Pole" Factory worker in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" Calvin Klein supermodel in "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" Military pilot in "Road to Germany" Publicist and Melanie Griffith skinholder in "Brian Writes a Bestseller" Trivia *In the pilot episode, his now-yellow shirt was purple and his now-red overalls were green. *One of Stewie's main characters traits is that he is hell-bent on killing Lois. This kind of personality kind of took a dip in prominence, sometime in the middle of Season 9. It wasn't until the self-aware episode, "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie", when it was noticed by the writers and brought back to fruition again. *It has always been a question, whether people, namely Lois and to a lesser extent, Peter, can understand Stewie, when he talks, since in every conversation between Stewie and Lois, if you imagine all of Stewie's dialogue being removed, everything Lois says still sounds perfectly in place, since she doesn't respond to Stewie or acknowledge what he says, so it's possible she's just talking to someone who's not talking. **In "Untitled Griffin Family History", Stewie judged Peter for not liking The Godfather and said "Well, how do you know you don't like it if you haven't watched the whole movie over?" Right after that, Lois said, "I agree with Stewie, 'How do you know you don't like it if you haven't watched the whole movie over?'", proving that she does understand exactly what he says at all times. Since Stewie's so young, she generally regards what he says as unimportant, so she ignores it. **In "Dead Dog Walking", Peter claimed to be able to "understand pieces now and then" of Stewie's dialogue, proving that he also understands him, but not all the time. This means that unlike Lois, Peter actually listens to his son and acknowledges what he says, but on account of his stupidity, he doesn't always understand him. *In "Mind Over Murder", Stewie's teeth grew in. *In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", Stewie celebrated his first birthday. *In "New Kidney in Town" and "Business Guy" he says he wants to be a race-car driver. *In "And I'm Joyce Kinney" it's hinted that Peter may not be Stewie's biological father, as there's a scene in Lois' porno movie Quest for Fur in which Lois was about to have sex with a man that looked a lot like Stewie. *Due to the events of "The Big Bang Theory", Stewie is hypothetically 492 years old due to the fact he was in cryogenic stasis. *In "Yug Ylimaf" it is revealed that Stewie was born at September 11th, 1999, at 11:34 a.m. He mentioned that he was involved with the September 11th terrorist attacks and he was responsible for doing it on his birthday. **This creates a few plot holes in the series. First of all, Stewie has been one year old for the whole series. Now, because he was born in 1999 and 9/11 happened in 2001, he would have had to be 2 years old, when this happened, an age he has never been in the series. Also, in "PTV" he killed Osama Bin Laden as revenge for causing 9/11. It would be unreasonable for him to do that if he was also responsible for 9/11. *In "Send in Stewie, Please", Stewie revealed a ton of information about himself. For the record, here are the things he revealed about himself: **He is bisexual. This has been proven to be true many times in the series. **He doesn't have a British accent. He actually has a normal voice. **He can do perfect voice impressions of Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Brian Griffin, Dr. Hartman, Tom Tucker, Seamus Levine, Carter Pewterschmidt, Ida Davis, Jake Tucker, Jesus Christ, and Roger Smith from American Dad!. In other words, he can do a perfect voice impression of every other characters, voiced by his own voice actor, Seth MacFarlane. *He is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. **Peter and Lois make their first absences in "Brian and Stewie". **Chris made his first absence in "I Take Thee Quagmire". **Meg made her first absence in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air". **Brian made his first absence in "Mobsters Inc.". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Griffin Family Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Babies Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:LGBT Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Single Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Stewies Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Quahog Preschool Category:Former Villains Category:Bald Category:Heroes Category:9/11 Category:Vape Smokers Category:Generation Z Category:Irishmen Category:Legs Go All The Way Up Griffin Movie Characters